Spinning Out of Control
by Lightning Streak
Summary: Danny finally gets his dream car at age 17 and drag races it. But what will happen when Danny literally spins out of control and ends up in a coma? DannySam. Sam and Danny's p.o.v. COMPLETE!
1. Spinning Out of Control

Disclaimer: I never owned Danny Phantom... and unless I inherit it, I never will. And I don't own Super Chevy.

Okay, I decided to get away from my one story and try something different... so in this one, Danny and his friends are Junoirs in High School and are on summer vacation. So I present to you, Spinning Out of Control

* * *

**Spinning Out of Control **

**Chapter 1: A Little Goes a Long Ways**

**Sam's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

You know, I never would have thought things could turn out this way. I guess you could say I was taken by "surprise." A very mind shocking, heart breaking _surprise_.

However, I feel that the above statement doesn't accurately explain _why _I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital's Intensive Care Unit, hoping with all my heart that Danny will survive.

And as I feel hot tears roll down my face, I can't help but fear the worst.

_Please, God! Let him live...Let Danny be okay..._

_

* * *

_

It was a Saturday afteroon, and Danny, Tucker, and I were going to the Super Chevy Car Show in Clairmont, which was the town just by Amity Park. Danny had finally gotten his dream car: a 1967 Camaro 360, black with silver ghost flames, and he had entered it in a drag race.

He had been having this "fast-and-furious craze" phase for a while, so we all weren't surprised that he wanted to race with his car. Even his parents weren't surprised, and they are the most oblivious people I have ever known.

Lately, Danny had even changed his looks. His once spikey hair now constantly drooped in his eyes. He had a small pony-tail and his hair had turned from black to a dark, mid-night blue. I thought it fit him perfectly, but then who am I to judge?

We were all in good moods- ecspecially Danny. This was his fourth time drag racing that day, and each time he had won. But I should of known something like this would happen. Danny was beginning to get cocky. Almost overconfident. And I didn't want to ruin his moments of glory.

Now I wish I did.

Tucker and I were looking at the Chevelle section in the car show when I noticed it was 4:00 p.m. "Hey, Tucker! We need to get back to the drag strip. Danny's up soon!" I said to him, and he nodded. So we started on our way back to the track, passing through limitless rows of old cars.

_I wonder if Danny will win again_, I was thinking. _I mean, he **has** won four times in a row. And he also has the trophy to prove it. _

On our way though, Tucker had gotten a hot dog and I got some water. I didn't know about Tucker, but I was _HOT_! Of course, the temperature being 96 degrees may explain that.

_Ugh. I would like to know how Tucker can eat something hot on a 96 degree summer day! _

_...Disgusting._

"Hey, look! There's Danny!" Tucker announced with a hint of excitment in his voice, and I looked to were he was pointing. Danny was doing a burn out with his opponent. Smoke filled the air, and you could smell the burning rubber.

As fast as we could, Techno-geek and I climbed onto the seventh row of the grand stands, trying to get a good view. (I probably tripped over fifty people that day, too.)

The two cars carefully inched forward as they approached the tree. (AN: For those who aren't sure what that is in drag racing, it's a type of stop light.) The car Danny was up against was what I thought a Barracuda was.

The light turned red, then yellow... and they were off at green. Both cars had nearly done wheelies with all the powergenerated when they started. Tucker and I were shouting and cheering Danny on, even if we knew he couldn't hear us. And we weren't the only ones screaming at the top of our lungs. The whole entire crowd was caught up in the moment too, all of our hearts racing at tension.

But then, all of a sudden, time stopped. Or sped up into an extremely fast blur, I can't remember.

The noise of a huge explosion blasted through the grand stands, and instantly my heart stopped due to what my brain was comprehending. For, before my very eyes, I saw Danny's car dangerously roll forward and flip with the momentum. And to further my cardiac arrest, I then saw his car flip once more into the the air and land head-long into the ground.

I panicked.

"Oh my God!" I whispered in terror and shock while hearing collective gasps and people shouting to get the ambulance out there. I unfroze myself and practically flew down the steps, I was going so fast, dragging Tucker along with me. He was too shocked to speak.

I dragged the both of us down past the grandstands, past the drag lanes, and onto the neighboring plain of grass where the smoke led us to Danny's location.

Soon, we were down by the wrecked car. I looked at it and my stomache turned. The car was on fire, the hood had flown off, and the car was crushed into the ground. Even more spare parts were strewn around the area. My eyes were as wide as dinner platters, and I believe that I can say the same for Tucker.

_There is no way he could have survived that crash... The paramedics are still cutting at side to get him out to see if Danny's even alive! _

They finally tore through the side and found Danny within seconds after I thought of that, and immediately pulled him out.

I wish I hadn't looked, but I did.

Danny's body looked crushed. His left leg and right arm were at odd angles when they set him down, and he had severe cuts and bruises everywhere. I couldn't even see his face, for a deep maroon substance was running down his forehead.

It was blood.

"Oh my God...D-danny!" I cried out in alarm, and although I wanted to so badly, I couldn't move from my spot. Seeing such a horrific sitefroze me, as it would anyone.Tucker just gulped, his eyes never moving from the wreck.

Someone spotted me and Tucker,and came over to where we were standing.

"Look,"the man said with a sigh "You kids need to get away from here. You can't do anything at the moment for your friend. Let us proffesionals do the job." And with that, he started shooing us away.

My heart literally went out to Danny. They were performing CPR on him and we couldn't even be near him, although I did understand why.

"Could we at least ride in the ambulance with him? Please!" I asked, heart broken but determined. I was _not_ about to give up on Danny.

I guess he saw that determination, and it might have been foolish, but he said," Fine. I'll let you go. Just don't touch anything!" He ran to where our friend was and helped to move him into the ambulance's car. We followed him and got in before someone else could shut the door. Some of them looked at us funny, but I couldn't have cared less.

I looked at Danny again. He had an oxygen mask on, but they had cleaned off most of the blood on his face, so he was reconizable.

_Danny...You don't deserve to die! _

_**Please **don't die! _

The paramedic we talked to earlier was suddenly glad we came. He began asking us questions. Stuff like who Danny was and all that. Tucker came out of his stupifacation and starting talking because I was way too numb to speak.

What seemed like the longest ride of my life, ( which I later found out was three minutes.), was over. the ambulance began to lower Danny out and into the hospital through the emergency doors. Tucker and I followed, not sure what to do. Once we got inside though, we helped to explain to the doctors what had happened. They then took Danny to emergency surgery right away.

A nurse, who was with the doctors, came up to us and showed us where to go for waiting...

* * *

So, here I am, waiting for news with a tear-stained face. I still could not believe what had happened. It seemed like years ago now, and soon I was restless. They were still in surgery two hours later, so I couldn't go to see Danny, no matter how much I wanted to. 

Yet all of a sudden, the excitement and heart ache began to take it's toll on me. I laid down on the couch next to Tucker, who had fallen asleep in a fat leather chair. I then began to think.

Drag racing would from now on be something I hated with a passion. I hated that car Danny drove even more than you could imagine. I probably wouldn't even be able to get _into_ a car for the next three weeks.

I then thought of Jazz and Danny's parents, and instantly sat back up. I called their house and told Jazz to get down here on the double. I felt really sorry for Jazz, for she was in shock too. And then, Jazz would have to relate the story to her parents over the phone, which was within itself, I'm sure, a soap opera. They were in North Carolina at some ghost convention.

I became really tired after that, and settled down for a nap, knowing I would need it. As I drifted off to sleep, the last words I thought of were:

_Please let him live, Lord. Please let Danny live...

* * *

_

And that concludes the first chapter. I think that IF you guys like it, then I WILL make a second chapter.

Lightning Streak


	2. Die Another Day

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I would be making shows. But unfortunately, I don't. And I still don't own Super Chevy.

Thanks autumngold, chealeader4life, and CoLDPLaYeR813 for reviewing.

:passes out ice cream and pop.: On with the show! ( Story actually, but oh well...)

* * *

**Spinning Out of Control**

**Chapter 2: Die Another Day**

**Danny's p.o.v.

* * *

**

The gears jammed.

I had been pushing the stick shift too hard, probably from excitement, and it stuck. And from there, I knew what was gonna happen next. There was just no way to avoid it, really. Within seconds, the engine exploded and all I remember after that was hitting my face on the steering wheel, blacking out, and then Sam's voice saying everything's gonna be alright.

Now, I'm just guessing where I am. And I swear I will never touch a stick shift again as long as I live if I get out of this place. Unfortunately, I have a feeling I know what's wrong with me.

You know, people say that when someone's in a coma, they can hear you. Well, it's true. Or better yet, I'll tell you what it's like in my position. Close your eyes and don't move a muscle. Yep. You can still hear everything around you, but you can't do anything. Welcome to my world.

It's MADDENING! I try to speak, but I can't. I try to give the doctors some sign that I'm capable of breathing by myself, but I can't. I feel hopeless. And if I don't get away from this feeling soon, I might go _INSANE!_

So, I try to relax and not fight that stupid Life-Support thingy, but it's hard. If I could just tell everyone that I'm okay, then I'd be content. But like I said before, I can't.

Of course, really, if I was okay, then I wouldn't be in a coma. I also wouldn't be feeling pain shoot up and down my spine every five minutes or so. ( I counted the seconds one time. I was really bored.) And if talking to myself is all I can do, then I feel that I might actually die of boredom. In a way, it's kind of funny...in an ironic way, of course.

I felt a shock of pain down my spine again. And this time it was worse than ever. If I could have screamed, I would've. And to give me more pain, my left leg felt like it was gonna fall off.

I heard a door open and suddenly someone was by my side. I guess you could say that now I knew how deaf people first felt when they couldn't see what was going on around them. And to top it all off, my other senses weren't exactly that great.

_So I guess I'll have to rely on my ears to tell me who it is. Joy. _

"Danny? If you can hear me, please listen." It was Sam's voice. _Yay!_ Someone I knew and loved. She took my hand and held it, and I felt her warmth radiate into my skin with just that simple touch.

"Right now you're at the hospital. Wait, That was dumb to say. I mean if you can truly hear me, then you've probably already figured that out." How right you are, Sam.

I laughed mentally in my mind, and for some weird reason, I could feel her smile at me.

"I tried to get in here earlier, but they wouldn't let me in. Sorry I've kept you waiting for, how long?"

I mentally replied to her, _23 hours, 15 minutes, and 2 seconds._

_What?_ Stop looking at me like that; I was trying to pass time!

I'm just guessing, but I think she looked at the clock. "23 hours, 15 minutes, and 4 seconds. Wow, that's a long time. I'm sorry!"

And I actually heard a laugh. I wanted to reply, but due to _certain circumstances, _I couldn't. I felt a sharp pain again, but this time it came from my leg.

"Sorry Danny! I didn't mean to hit your leg!" Sam sounded so concerned and worried that if I could have, I would have smiled. She was one of those once-in-a-life-time people.

"Oh! Your parents and Jazz are on their way here right now. I know you probably didn't want to worry them, but I called anyway. They deserve to know what happened."

Sometimes, I wish Sam didn't know me so well. But deep down, I wanted them here, and I was glad she called. Then I thought of something. _Wait a minute... if...Uh, I mean **WHEN** I wake up, what am I gonna tell dad about the car?_ I thought of something else._ He probably won't care. In fact, he might use the metal for some of his experiments._

"I just thought of something," Sam said with a bit of amusement in her voice. " You're dad is gonna come here, yelling that some ghost did this to you..." She stopped andI understood perfectly. I mean, who would really want to believe that someone they knew was in a coma? I didn't want to believe I was, but then after so many failed tries of waking up completely, you start to lose hope that it's all a dream.

I heard a door open and someone with squeaky shoes came in.

" Uh, Ms. Manson, right?" I think she nodded. " You're going to have to leave. We need to start on x-rays and figuring out what's keeping your friend in a coma." I then recognized who this person was. The doctor.

"Okay." She directed her voice to me. "Hang in there for me, okay Danny?" She walked out of the room.

I would always try for Sam.She was my guardian angel, and I wasn't about to let go. I would never leave her. Never.

Next thing I knew, I saw blinking lights through my eye lids. After three minutes, ( Or was it two minutes and 57 seconds?) -- the lights stopped blinking, and I was laid back down on my bed.

I had to of been in a different room, for I felt a breeze on my face as they opened a door and ushered me back to my room. ( which I later found out was #284.)

The "wind" stopped and I was hooked back up to another Life-Support. As the nurse did this, I was thinking I could begin to hate those. The door ( _my _door now) opened up and I heard my mom's voice say, "Where's Danny? Is he gonna be alright? Is he...?"

"He's fine for right now, Mrs. Fenton. He had a very successful surgery and is right now resting in his room. But I am afraid I have some bad news..."

* * *

What is the bad news? Will Danny ever get his life back? tune in next time for my up coming chapter--------- Breaking Away... 

Lightning Streak


	3. Breaking Away

* * *

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I , lighning streak, do not own Danny Phantom or Super Chevy Car Show. 

Ummm...yeah...

* * *

**Spinning Out of Control**

**Chapter 3: Breaking Away  
**

**Sam's p.o.v.**

* * *

At the phrase 'bad news', I suddenly jerked my head up and felt the blood rush out of my head. 

I must have fallen asleep And I rubbed my temples while listening to Danny's doctor explain things.

" - has a compund fracture in his spine."

_Oh my god, what's a compound frature? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good!_

I heard Tucker ask what a compund facture was, and was slightly relieved that I didn't have to ask.

The doctor replied casually, "A compund fracture is when you break something in two places. Daniel Fenton also broke his left leg in four places. "

I winced. Now I REALLY wished I hadn't slipped up and accidentally banged my arm on Danny's leg. That had to of hurt. The next thing I heard, though, nearly broke my heart.

At the very least, it frayed and tore at my heartstrings.

"Okay folks, the bad news is that Danny seems to be in an extremely deep coma, and is falling away fast." I about died right then in there, even though the doctor continued in his explanation. "So, what we need to do is figure out what else is wrong with him. If he weren't in a coma, you could have been talking to him right now."

"I'm sorry Mr, and Mrs. Fenton. We're doing all we can for your son." I turned to look at them. Maddie was having an emotional break down while Jack eyes were bright with held back tears.

The doctor sighed heavily before walking off to see another patient, dark circles under his eyes.

I never felt more disgusted with myself in my entire life.

Danny called me his guardian angel sometimes, saying that I always was there for him and never let anything bad happen. But I did. I did let something bad happen, and I was just sitting, relying on others to make it better. I had failed Danny.

I looked through the door that was opened a crack and strained to see Danny. I could only see his hair. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and snuck in.

"Danny? Oh, I'm so sorry Danny... It's all my fault. I encouraged you to try something new, and it ended up like this. I feel like a really bad guardian angel right now." I smiled weakly at him.

For once I truely looked at his face. I hadn't done that since right after the crash. He had stitches above his right eye brow, on his left cheek, and under his chin. A big bruise took up the whole side of his right face. I winced again. He had to be in pain. But other than that, he looked to be sleeping peacefully, like none of this happened.

I hoped for something to happen, but it didn't. So, I just talked some more, babbling on about everything that came to mind. About five minutes later, Jazz walked in. And she, normally happy and always wearing make up, was pale and had a tear stained, strained face.

"I am so sorry Jazz." I didn't know what else to say, but I think she caught on to the guilt in my voice because she replied:

"Sam, you can beat yourself up for something you didn't do, but that wouldn't help anything. The main thng is having Danny back. And in plus, it wasn't your fault. It was that stupid car he was crazy about. You _know_ that as much as I do," Jazz said firmly, although her voice quivered every so often in barely restrained emotion.

She was right, but I still felt bad. And so, I ended up telling her about the whole " guardian angel" thing.

"And so ever since then, I've felt it's my job to keep him safe. But I failed him, and now he's... he's ..._dying_..." my voice cracked.

The word sounded distant and alien to my ears when I said that, but I needed to tell Jazz. She would understand me more than anyone else.

"He won't die, Sam. He can't. _Never_ think that. We have to be the strong ones too." Jazz looked at her brother and sighed. "We need to be here for Danny. I know you care about him too, Sam."

"Know what? You're right. We need to be strong for Danny. We all do." Jazz smiled at me, and for the first time that morning, I felt the weight on my shoulders drop a few pounds.

"Look. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?" she asked.

"Water would be nice. Thanks. " She turned to walk out the door and I said , "And thanks for talking with me. It helped a lot."

"Any time. " And she walked out the door, leaving me alone with Danny.

I checked the clock. 4:43 am. I needed sleep and badly. " Danny, I think I'm gonna go. I love you." And I leaned over to kiss him on the lips. They were cold. " Bye Danny."

I walked over to where Tucker was and sat down by him. " You know, I think I owe Danny a visit." he said sadly, and got up. " I'll leave this couch to you. Just from looking at you, I see you need the sleep." He smiled then stopped and walked to room 284.

I laid down side ways, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

_**Dream Sequence**_

* * *

_No! I won't let you have him!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Death was hanging over Danny, and I was helpless to stop it. Yet, as all humans do, I still tried. _

_"He will **NOT **die!" _

_But it was too late. Danny slowly turned stone white, and his soul appeared over his body, his ghostly features twisted in panic as he tried to reach me. But he couldn't; Death's chains forced him back. _

_"Maybe if you'd have asked politely, I might have let him live.Your loss." And with that, Death disappeared with Danny's soul, a dark sneer on its features. _

_"**NO!"** I screamed and threw myself over Danny's cold body, desperately wishing for him to return. _

_"No...**No**! Danny...please come back...P-please..."_

_

* * *

_

_**End Dream Sequence

* * *

**_

I felt some one gently shove me out of the dream world, and I sleepily cracked my eyes open. "Sam, it's a dream. You're okay," a soothing voice told me. It was Tucker.

"How long was I out?" I asked out of curiousity, and adjusted my position on the couch, trying to rid myself of the dream. Or really, nightmare.

"Only thirty minutes."

"Oh. Well. Thanks for waking me up. I didn't want to see the end of _that _particular dream." He smiled sadly, guessing on what it was about.

I guess had drifted off asleep once more when all of a sudden, I heard someone talking urgently and waking me up. I woke up. the person talking was Jazz, and she looked like someone bound to the block.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, for I didn't catch what she had said. Of, course, what _should _I have said? I wasn't fully awake yet.

"D-danny..." Jazz whispered to me, her voice shaking with undeniable emotions. "H-he...He s-stopped...b-breathing..."

Well _that_ woke me up...

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed! I live for reviews and if you think I am evil with cliff hangers, well, don't worry. I have no life, so I update almost every day. 

Coming Soon:

Chapter 4: The Power of Love

Lightning Streak


	4. Power of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

I know, this took forever, but I had writer's block... sorry!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

**Spinning Out of Control**

**Chapter 4: Power of Love**

**Sam's p.o.v.  
**

* * *

"Danny stopped... breathing?" I repeated a little too loud, jumping up from the couch in utter shock. I saw people staring at me from the corner of my eye, but I cared only for Danny, not my reputation. 

Jazz broke out crying, tear after tear rolling down her pale face. "I don't know what I'll do if Danny dies!" she cried out through tear-brimmed eyes, burying her face into the leather of the couch.

I couldn't believe it.

_God...why...**Why** do you do this to me? _I cried in my head, another wave of tears raising inside of me.

I looked over to the door of room 284and saw that there was a Crash Cart was parked there. I imagined doctors hovering over Danny, trying to shock him into breathing again. I shuddered. _Not _a pretty picture.

My heart felt like it was gonna give out, at the thought that Danny could very well be dying. I went into a type of shock again. Then denial.

_This can't be happening to Danny. It just can't. Not to me. Not to Danny_.

I _wanted_ to help, so _badly_. But what was there for me to do? From what I could see through the window, doctors and nurses were moving frantically around Danny, quickly trading various machines among them.

That, obviously, wasn't a good sign, and I began to fear the worst. But, since I couldn't do anything, I sat down again by Jazz and squeezed her hand so hard, I feared the bones in her hand might break.

About two minutes later , ( which felt like two eternities), a solemn looking doctor walked out of Danny's room.

_...Wait, a solemn doctor. This... isn't going to be good news_...

I already knew what was coming before the doctor even opened his mouth. But the fact that my thought was proven right still came as a tremendous shock.

"I'm... so sorry," he told us with a grave and sympathic tone. "We tried... everything... Shocking him, giving him extra oxygen...But, he didn't...Daniel didn't pull through."

The doctor looked at all of us, ( me, Jazz, Tucker, Jack and Maddie), and I saw an intense strain in his eyes. I could see that he had really tried to keep Danny alive, but didn't succeed.

_Danny is dead_.

Those three words echoed through my mind. I was too numb from shock to move. I could not believe Danny had... died. He couldn't have died.

_No...this can't...This **can't **be happening..._

At any moment, I expected to wake up. This had to be some kind of messed up dream. But I never woke up. Everytime I opened my eyes, I was still in a hospital on a couch.

"No!" I tried to yell, but it ended up as a strained whisper. Maddie had fainted and Jack was holding his wife while crying over Danny. Jazz and Tucker were just like me- too numb to move or speak. We couldn't believe it.

Danny had given up.

"I... need to go, " I said, my voice dead. I_ felt_ dead. Without waiting for a response, I got up and ran outside.

I cried out in frustration and heart break the moment I felt the humid air hit me. I was such a mess of misery that I was suprised that one screwed up ghost psychiatrist, Spectra, didn't show up. I ran to a nearby bench, and sat down, the waves of tears blurring my vision.

And suddenly, I couldn't hold back anymore. I snapped my eyes shut and tears streamed through, my shoulders shaking with my sobs.

The sky thundered and I noticed dark clouds above me, but I didn't care. The weather matched my mood.

_J-just let...Just let the rain drown me..._

Within a few minutes, it began to sprinkle and then pour in dense silvery sheets. It was hard to breathe without getting water in your mouth. But I still sat there, my shoulders hunched over as in defeat.

I tried to cry some more, but I had already cried my tears. Now all I could manage was sobs.

And slowly, even _those_ subsided.

I somehow fell asleep on that bench because suddenly, I woke up. I saw barely visible stars in the sky. It was still raining, and I wasn't quite sure how long I was asleep on that bench. Probably a long time considering that it was pitch black out.

I felt that time had stopped though. I felt the world, _my world_, had stopped. And I was suprised my heart hadn't stopped along with everything else.

The rain became heavier at that time, and lightining struck every which way, streaking across the sky. I saw cars going at top speed to get home. Everywhere I _looked _reminded me of something about Danny.

I stared out into space. Looking at the nearly invisible stars from behind the rain. I asked God why this was happening once more, but I got no answer. I screamed until my voice went hoarse.

"_Why_ God, _why!"_ I yelled at the sky, my voice cracking with defeat and pain. "Why did you let Danny die?"

The rain had stopped by then, yet puddles were everywhere. The lake by the hospital had flooded, and as a result, I was up to my ankles in water.

I was chilled to the bone, so I bleakly trudged back inside the hospital. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to freeze.

Once I got to the ICU waiting room, I saw Jazz hugging her father, Maddie still knocked out, and Tucker was nowhere to be found. I sat down on a chair and covered my face with my hands.

I couldn't deny it any longer. Danny was dead. It repeated in my mind over and over again, never letting up.

I glanced at room 284. It was hardly lit inside from what I could tell. And a body still occuppied the bed. Shakingly, I stood up and walked into Danny's room and flipped on the lights.

Everything was turned off. The Life-Support, the IV, and the computer were all off. It looked like death in there. And the body that was lying in there didn't help any.

I looked at the body Danny. He was perfectly still, all his muscles relaxed, and he looked be sleeping except for the fact his chest wasn't moving. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at him.

I walked over to him, thinking that I 'd gone insane. I gently laid my hand on his cheek. He was so cold.

I instantly broke down and began to cry once again. My tears fell upon Danny's bruised face.

"I miss you Danny! Please come back! _PLEASE_!" I said, with a cracking voice.

I sat down on the chair next to his bed and placed my head on his chest. I could feel his well toned muscles through his shirt. In a way, it was comforting. But in another way, I was resting my head upon a dead person. Kind of creepy, but I didn't care.

I strained to hear any sign of life come from Danny. None came. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 1:30 AM it read, its glowing red digits burning into my mind.

I sighed, finally realizing what I was doing was hopeless. I was about to get up when I heard a faint, but steady beat from Danny's chest.

_Wait a minute... a heart beat?_

_

* * *

_

I really hate leaving you like this, but I am not going to give away ANYTHING from the next chapter. But don't worry. I am thinking of chapter 5 right now. So, stay tuned for my next update:----------------- Chapter 5: Everlasting Love -----------------------------

Lightning Streak


	5. Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I might own older Danny, but even then, I'm not sure.

Reviewers: Thanks so much! I'm trying to update on a daily basis so I don't keep you waiting too long...

Everyone is glad that I didn't kill off Danny... or did I:)

So, to let you figure out if Danny is really dead or not, I leave you this:

**

* * *

**

**Spinning Out of Control**

**Chapter 5: Everlasting Love**

**Sam's pov**

* * *

As you could guess, I felt confused. _A heart beat? But that can't be...Danny's dead. _In my apprehension, I listened for another beat. 

Nothing.

_Am I going insane? Have I missed Danny so much to the point where I'm hallucinating his heart beat? Or is that **my **heart I'm hearing?_

This time I strained to hear Danny's heart one more time. I wanted to believe Danny was alive. I wanted to believe he would be okay, but it's hard to do after you face reality.

I still heard nothing. My hope was crushed. I_heard_ a heart beat, but now it wasn't there.

_I heard it. Why can't I hear it again? Is God playing mind games with me? Cause it's working..._

I stood up and looked down again at Danny. His chest was still as always any more, and he still looked to be sleeping. I _had_ to of been hallucinating, I logically reasoned. There was_ no_ way he could still be alive. I looked at the clock. It had been hours since he stopped breathing.

I raised a shaking hand to his forehead and pushed gently back a lock of Danny's midnight blue hair. I knew I would never get to do that again, and the simple gesture brought tears to my eyes once again. I slowly left the room and shut the door behind me, still leaving the lights on.

Yet as I walked away, I heard my consciencering in my mind. _So, you're just going to leave him in there? Is that it?_ My treacherous voice mind torment me.

I moved back into the room and tried to say to Danny, "Okay, I'm here again." but he never woke up...or did anything for that matter.

Slowly, I nervously smiled. _I really am going crazy! This has gone way too far. I need to prove once and for all Danny's really dead. _

I sat down and placed my head back upon his chest. It still felt good to feel his muscles, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. This time I concentrated on Danny, and only him.I concentrated on hearing his heart beat.

I expected to hear nothing but suddenly, I heard his heart beat again. I jumped back, clearly surprised. I heard it again!

Suddenly, I knew what to do. I knew why Danny somehow got me back into this death room. I knew he was still alive, but barely, and needed my help.

Danny's heart only kept beating every ten minutes, and was starting to get fainter. It was amazing he _was still _sort of alive.

I tried everything to wake him up, but Danny's heart beat still grew fainter. I collapsed, crying once again. He had tried to stay, but couldn't. But then for some reason, I stopped crying altogether.

It was the strangest feeling, really. Almost like..._almost_ like an idea was planted in my mind.

I leaned over him once again and gave him a kiss on his cold blue lips, feeling that this would be the last time I could ever touch him.

But I broke off because suddenly, for raw energy rammed into me and snapped my back into my chair. I gasped in shock and saw Danny _glowing _bright white.

_What's happening? Oh my God, what's happening? Why is Danny glowing? Why did he glow only after my kiss! Why-? _

Danny stopped glowing, and I cried tears. I saw his chest move! HE MOVED! He really WAS ALIVE!

I took his hand in mine as I saw his chest move up and down. I listened to him breathe. I couldn't believe it. Danny was alive. Forget why and how he came back. Just so long as _he's _back.

_Danny is alive! He's BREATHING right in front of me! _My heart just about burst with I feeling I couldn't explain.

_Wait a minute. Is it possible that his ghost side kicked in? That maybe when I kissed him he subconciously responded?_

And I kissed him again as I saw his arm move by my face. I saw him smile. I smiled back, but wondered why he wouldn't ( couldn't) open his eyes.

Yet I couldn't believe what I saw next. I felt like flying. I felt like singing out to the world that I loved Danny. His eyes opened, and instantly, they focused on me.

"It's good to be back," he whispered softly.

* * *

Yes, I know. This is a really messed up chapter. I am still trying to figure out how the next chapter will go. I 'm not sure, but I'm working on it. I hope you liked this chapter. 

DANNY LIVES ON THANKS TO SAM!

And now, please tune in to my upcoming chapter:

Chapter 6: Miracles Happen

Lightning Streak


	6. Miracles Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, although I DO own his messed up car:)

Thank you to all who reviewed! I live for them! passes out mansion/house deeds. I hope this chapter isn't as messed up as the last one was:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Miracles Happen**

**Sam's pov**

* * *

Total shock. And then, what just happened sunk in. 

"D-danny! Danny, I've missed you soo much!" I exclaimed with absolute happiness, planting a kiss on his forehead. He smiled weakly.

"Ditto. I love you too, Sam." His voice sounded hoarse from disuse.

There was a happy silence, where the both of us just soaked in each other's presense.

Then I thought of something. "Uh, hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly _how_ did you wake up after all these hours?" That question kept pounding in my mind until I asked it. Just my kiss could NOT have brought him back. Perhaps not even his ghost side.

"Well," Danny began with a perplexed tone, " I'm not really sure. It was like I was being pulled away from my body, it sounds strange, but that's the best way I can put it. I knew I was already dead, so it didn't make since that I'm here. But what the heck? I'll go with anything."

My head was spinning with what he was throwing at me. " Wait a minute, you really _were _dead?" My eyes widened as Danny nodded. "_THEN HOW THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?" _My brain was starting to hurt.

After all, dead people just don't randomly come back to life.

_I don't get it. How could Danny be alive if he was dead? I only thought he was DYING ! But yet he's talking to me. Danny is right in front of me. Alive. And I know my kiss isn't the only answer..._

Danny seemed to think about how to put whatever he was gonna say into speaking terms. " It was weird. Really weird. I _saw _my body and I also saw you, but I wasn't there. I wasn't in my body. Then suddenly, I saw you kiss the body me , and it was like I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I wake up here, with you hovering over me." He yawned and I heard his jaw crack. I was tiring him out with talking.

"Danny, you need sleep," I said reluctantly, for I wanted totalk a little more. "And badly. So, I'm gonna leave ya to tell the others, although I doubt they'll believe me." Danny smiled and my heart melted. He put his hand on my cheek and held it there, then dropped his hand down by his side.

"Don't be gone too long." And Danny easily drifted off , his baby blue eyes closing into a peaceful sleep.

I was about to get up when suddenly I saw a bright light form on the other side of Danny's bed. I gasped. A girl that looked about twenty floated in the middle of the light. The light around her dimmed, and I was compelled to look at her.

She smiled. "I wouldn't deny a girl's true love. I just hoped you would figure out how to wake him up before it was too late." Her voice was clipped, but melodic, and it echoed.

_Who is this infront of me? WHAT is infront of me? And how does she know I love Danny? Only Tucker and Danny's family know that! Okay, and mine. But still! And was she the one who really helped Danny?_

As if reading my thoughts, the girl told me, "My magic was the bright light around Danny, bringing him back to Earth. He is needed much more here. And your kiss proved it. You truely brought him back. He had given up, but you gave him a reason to stay here. I just helped."

I was too stunned to speak. I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming or not. All I knew was something powerful was standing on other side of Danny. And it wasn't a ghost. It _definitely_ wasn't a ghost.

Suddenly she snickered. "You know, you really _would _make a great guardian angel." I blinked and she was gone.

_What did she say? Guardian angel... OH MY GOD ! She's Danny's **REAL** guardian angel!_

After a couple of minutesm of sitting there in shock, I smiled to myself. Today had been a _very _strange day, between Danny and his guardian angel. I looked down at Danny and saw he was just asleep, his chest moving up and down in a steady pattern.

I got up out of the chair andsprinted to the door, set on telling the rest of the family. I opened it and yelled out loud, "DANNY IS ALIVE!"

Well, that attracted a whole bunch of attention. Other people looked at me funny, while Tucker and Danny's family looked at me with their haunted eyes.

Jazz was the first to speak. Gently, she said, "Sam, Danny is dead. The doctors confirmed it hours ago. The only reason we are even still here is because the doctor's aregoing to do an autopsyto figure out why Danny stopped breathing." She stopped, unable to talk anymore.

Although I knew Danny alive, I also knew everyone would think I'd gone insane without any concrete proof.

I tool Jazz's hand and dragged her into room #284.

"Please don't make me go in there!" she pleaded with me. " Please! I don't want to see D-danny... Danny..._dead_..." Jazz looked like she was going to lose her sanity. But I didn't listen to her protests and dragged her in anyway.

Jazz gasped when she saw Danny move. "B-but...It can't be! But it is! Oh my God! Danny's _BREATHING_!" She burst into tears of happiness, half laughing ,and ran out of the room to drag everyone else into see Danny breathe.

I stayed in the room and Danny suddenly came around back into consciousness. "I...I heard Jazz. Although she sounded like she blew a fuse. Where did she go?" He asked, looking at me with his big, innocent, blue eyes.

"She went to get everybody else in here. And don't worry. We haven't told your parents about, well, you know. But I wouldn't put it past your dad to call you a ghost anyway." Danny made a laugh between disbelief and amusement.

The door jerked open. Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and a couple of doctors rushed in with Jazz leading the way.

"Jazz, you and Sam _both_ know that Danny is-" Maddie stopped when she saw Danny. "Alive! Danny is alive!" She ran over to her son and kissed him. " Danny! You're alive! But... how?"

All this time I had a smug smile on my face.

By then, Jack and Tucker had come out of their stupefaction. Jack carefully hugged Danny while Tucker took his hand and squeezed it . The doctors, who by the way looked as if they saw a ghost :), began setting up equipment to help Danny. You know, stuff like the IV and all that crap.

Danny looked as if he just remembered the question Maddie asked. "I don't know. I just remember waking up to see Sam." He smiled at me and I returned the favor. Apparently, he didn't want to scare his parents. OR give them ideas for that matter!

Jazz looked at Danny, somehow guessing it wasn't the whole truth. I mentally noted to tell her later. Just not now. Tucker had a questioning look in his eyes too, but Ikept quiet. We were all just happy Danny was alive.

A doctor began to speak. "I know that you all want to be together right now, but your going to have to leave. We need to do a few tests, just to make sure Daniel's okay." His voice still had a hint of amazement and awe in it.

We all nodded our consent, even if we didn't want to leave Danny. I kissed him once more and walked out the door with everyone following me.

Instead of sitting with the others, who were chatting excitedly, I headed out to the bench where I had sat earlier. There was still water up to my ankles, but I didn't care. I sat down and stared up at the stars. It was only 3 am.

"This just proves it. Miracles still do happen," I whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, I saw Danny's guardian angel take shape in the sky. She winked at me and then disappeared.

I smiled.

* * *

Yeah! I FINALLY got this story done! YAYNESS! Major case of writer's block. But I did overcome. I'm not sure what to do now though. Anyway, concluding this story, I would like to once again thank all those who reviewed. Until next time! 

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I APPRECIATE IT:)

Lightning Streak


End file.
